


The birthday sleepover

by Phero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling, F/M, f/f/m threesome, highschool girls, lucky perverted situation, sharing bed, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phero/pseuds/Phero
Summary: Prologue: Felix has a circle of friends, all of whom are bewitched by a girl named Clara. Felix’s father one day travels overseas, so everyone suggests a sleepover. However, only two girls show up.
Kudos: 11





	The birthday sleepover

Prologue: Felix has a circle of friends, all of whom are bewitched by a girl named Clara. Felix’s father one day travels overseas, so everyone suggests a sleepover. However, only two girls show up.

————————

*Knock knock*

“Yes?” Felix opened the door, “Oh! Annie, Lyra, how are you two?” Felix smiled.

“We’re excited.” Lyra said with a big smile.

“We’re here for the sleepover.” Annie giggled.

“Oh...” Felix looked disappointed, “I had to cancel the sleepover...” Felix added.

“What?! Why?!” Annie and Lyra gasped.

“No one’s coming. Apparently they’re all with Clara again.” Felix sighed.

“Ugh! It’s Clara! Again!” Lyra got angry.

“Oh... so no one came... but they all spent time preparing.” Annie said.

“It’s a shame Annie... I’m sorry for your loss Felix. Someone ought to teach Clara a lesson soon.” Lyra sighed.

“For this sleepover, I prepared some cake, brownies, sweets. I spent so much time making them, if you want some, I’ll give you some right now.” Felix said.

“Oh! Felix! You can bake?!” Annie was surprised.

“Uh... I kinda bake for rare occasions.” Felix said.

“That’s awesome!” Annie smiled.

“I’d like to have some, if you don’t mind.” Lyra asked.

“Look. I can give you some right now. But! Im still offering for the sleepover if you’d like to. It’s a shame the others didn’t come, but ehh, I think we three can still have a lot of fun.” Felix smiled.

“Really? We’ll take you on that offer!” Lysthia and Annie said.

“Come on in.” Felix entered inside the house. “Whatever you two do, don’t open that one door over there.” Felix said.

“Why, whats behind that door?” Lysthia asked.

“It’s my fathers room.” Felix said.

“Oh okay, I thought you were going to say some dark edgy shit like “You don’t want to know.” Or ‘If you know, I’d have to trap you inside.’” Lysthia said with an accent.

“Anyway, this room, is my room. If you two don’t feel comfortable sleeping next to a guy, there’s a spare room right next to mine, it’s empty, but I kept it clean.” Felix said.

“Why’s the room empty though?” Annie asked.

“My brother got married and left the house.” Felix said.

Annie and Lyra exchanged looks but stayed silent, “you had a brother?” Lyra asked shortly.

“He’s still alive, but, I haven’t seen him in... years. Point is, the room is usable.” Felix said.

“Thanks.” Annie and Lyra set down their bags against the wall.

“So, what do you two want to do? We can watch a movie and munch on some snacks. Or we can play some board game I’ve got.” Felix said.

“What movies have you got?” Annie said.

“This one.” Felix brought the DVD.

“Woah! I haven’t seen this one in a long while!” Annie gasped.

“It sure feels nostalgic.” Lyra said.

“I bought it because of the hangout we had during middle school.” Felix said.

“Wait, you remember?!” Annie said with a voice of suppressed excitement.

“Of course I do. This movie has a lot of value to me. It’s what got us talking.” Felix smiled.

“Felix, you can be so cold in class, but you’re just so sweet!” Annie nearly hugged Felix.

As the group went and sat by the TV, it was obvious that Annie and Lyra had taken a liking to the sweets and brownies he baked. Lyra’s eyes were glued on the cake, but Felix said it was for nighttime.

“That movie was amazing!” Annie said.

“It sure does make me feel better.” Lyra grinned.

“Glad you two liked it.” Felix said.

“Your sweets were very delicious too by the way.” Annie said.

“It’s better than the ones in the store.” Lyra said as she took another nibble.

“Oh, it’s almost time.” Felix said.

“Time for what?” Lyra and Annie asked.

“Are you two full?” Felix asked.

“No?” They replied.

“Alright then, stay in your place for a minute.” Felix turned off the lights.

“Okay?” They both nodded, not that Felix could see them nodding anyway.

“...” They stayed silent, a minute has passed, and Felix isn’t back yet.

“He’s taking long.” Lyra said.

“I don’t know what he’s doing.” Annie said.

“Maybe he’s going to try and scare us?” Lyra said.

“Haha, that’d be funny, but Felix doesn’t do that sort of thing.” Annie said.

“What’s that sound?” Lyra said.

“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~” Felix began singing a melody with a big cake in hand.

“Oh Felix-.” Annie and Lyra gasped. Covering their mouths with their hands.

“Although you two are not twins, you two share the same birthday. So I just made one big cake.” Felix set the cake on the table.

“You shouldn’t have-.” Annie and Lyra got super excited to blow out the candle lights.

“Make a wish.” Felix said.

“Yes!” They both nodded, this time, Felix could them. Shortly, they both blew out the candle lights.

“So, what’d you two wish for?” Felix said while turning on the lights.

“Hey! They’re supposed to be a secret!” Lyra said.

“That’s why I’m asking.” Felix said.

“Haha!” Annie and Lyra exchanged looks, but couldn’t suppress their laughs.

“Thank you for the cake Felix! It looks amazing!” Annie said.

“I... thank you Felix.” Lyra felt a little emotional as she took a slice off the cake.

“Okay, let’s try it out.” Annie took a slice off the cake.

“It’s delicious!” Both Annie and Lyra agreed.

“Eat as much as you’d like.” Felix said. “It’s yours anyway.”

“So that’s why you were saving the cake for nighttime.” Lyra said.

“To be honest, I wasn’t going to throw you twos birthday party if the others came. I would’ve done it while the others were asleep or something.” Felix said. “I know how they can annoy you, and yet you put up with their shit for me. Thank you.” Felix bowed down.

“Lift your head up, we’re grateful to have someone like you as our friend.” Lyra said.

“It’s you who makes our lives so much fun. We should be thanking you!” Annie said.

“I got gifts too.” Felix handed them a box each.

“Its a... necklace?” Both of them opened their boxes.

“Try wearing it.” Felix said as he took out his phone.

“Yes.” Both of them nodded as they put it on.

“They look good on you two.” Felix took a few photos.

“It’s the first time I’ve gotten a gift like this.” Lyra said.

“It looks beautiful, thanks Felix, I’ll cherish this gift forever!” Annie said.

Both of them suddenly closed in to hug Felix.

“...” Felix remained silent, but he took a photo of that moment. It’s going to his “secret” gallery

After a short moment, Felix realized that both of them were starting to fidget. Sure, the hug might’ve lasted longer than it should’ve, but Lyra and Annie were awfully quiet.

“Are you two okay?” Felix asked.

“Yes...” Both of them whimpered.

“They’re crying?” Felix noticed, “they don’t want me to see them crying huh?” He chuckled in his minds eye.

“Thank you so much Felix! You’re the only one who truly accepts us!” Lyra looked into Felix’s face, her face was covered in tears.

“I honestly can’t describe how happy I am! Thank you so so much.” Annie smiled while getting her face closer to Felix.

“Scratch that, maybe they don’t mind me seeing them cry...” Felix said in his minds eye.

“Are you two alright?” Felix asked.

“Yes. We are-, these are just, tears of happiness.” Annie cried.

“We may be short and small compared to the others, but you never treated us like we are less than the others.” Lyra said.

“Don’t think about it too much.” Felix said.

“But it’s the truth! Gosh, why am I so emotional.” Annie cried.

“It’s just... I don’t know how I can be so happy.” Lyra cried.

“You two look so cute like that.” Felix hugged them.

“!!!” Both Annie and Lyra suddenly hitched. They didn’t expect it, not from Felix.

“Felix... we love you.” Both of them hugged him back.

“Hey, what’s this, a double proposal?” Felix chuckled.

“...” Both of them suddenly broke the hug with bright red faces.

“Dummy.” Annie lightly punched Felix.

“We didn’t mean it like that.” Lyra looked away. “Where can we take a shower?” Lyra asked.

“Oh, my brothers room has a functional shower. Feel free to use it.” Felix said.

“Come with me Annie, let’s take a shower.” Lyra pulled Annie with her.

“Hehe, guess I said something I shouldn’t have said huh?” Felix giggled, “but seriously, how’d they already finish half of the cake?” Felix looked at their plates very worried.

As Felix sat by and relaxed in his room, he checked for a game he could perhaps play. But he wasn’t sure what to get, but he heard a sudden scream from both Annie and Lyra.

“Is everything okay!” He entered the room.

“WAAH!!!” Both Annie and Lyra ran out of the bathroom naked.

“Hey, you two!” Felix covered his eyes after seeing them.

“Felix! Felix! Help us! There’s a s-s-spider!” Annie hid behind Felix.

Although Felix’s face was covered. All he could think was: “Annie’s breasts are brushing against my back!”

“It’s by the corner! Please, get it out!” Lyra grabbed Felix’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

“Lyras ass!” Felix internally screamed.

“Oh no it moved!!!” Lyra suddenly jumped back and hit on Felix.

“AAAH!” Annie screamed and attached herself to Felix from behind.

“Stop screaming, calm down you two!” Felix tried to push them away, but they used this as a chance to hold his down.

“Holy shit! My hands are touching their breasts directly!” Felix’s inner self said. But quickly he snapped and entered the bathroom without looking at them.

“Let’s see, where’s this spider that freaked them out so much... Oh... Martin. You’re in your corner, as usual.” Felix breathed heavily because of the sudden events that had just transpired.

“I’m sorry Martin, I’m gonna need you to hide. Once they leave, you’ll get back to your usual corner.” Felix scooted the small mini object that Martin the spider was standing on.

“You two! I’m coming out!” Felix said.

“Did you get the spider?!” Lyra asked.

“You mean Martin? I mean, YES! I’m holding him with a tissue!” Felix said.

“Okay! You can pass.” Lyra said, “BUT DONT LOOK!” Lyra added.

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Felix left the bathroom with his eyes closed, he was holding an tissue stuffed by another tissue for them to believe he got the spider.

“Thank you!” Annie said and shut the door out.

“They’re afraid of spiders huh? They even ran naked in front of me. Heh, I’ll make sure to laugh at that later... or not.” Felix said as he tossed the tissue in the garbage.

Later on during the night, Lyra and Annie opened the door. They were wearing very light pajamas. Lyra wore a white long sleeve shirt with matching white short shorts. While Annie wore an alluring brown shirt with brown pants.

“So, I got the console to work with enough controllers.” Felix said, acting as if nothing happened, but Annie looked flustered while Lyra was pouting.

“We’re only going to play with two players. Shoo.” Lyra said.

“Huh?” Felix said.

“You saw us didn’t you?” Lyra glared.

“Well... I WAS worried.” Felix said, “you shouted after all.” Felix added.

“You used the circumstance to look at us. Ugh, you even touched me there... I mean, ugh! Forget it!” Lyra adamantly snatched the controller.

“We’re sorry... well, I’m sorry. I kinda got too close when I shouldn’t have.” Annie said.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve left entirely.” Felix said.

“Zip it.” Lyra said, “how do you play this game?” Lyra asked.

“I’ll show you.” Felix sat down.

—————————

“That was a fun round.” Annie said.

“Yeah, except it’s getting a little late.” Lyra yawned.

“You two are amazing, you learned this game way faster than I did.” Felix said.

“I think it’s because we played it for three consecutive hours.” Lyra said.

“Three hours?! I barely noticed.” Annie said.

“Okay. I’ll wrap up, you guys can go ahead and sleep first.” Felix said.

“Okay.” Annie and Lyra got up.

After Felix was done, he yawned and returned to his room. But after he turned off the lights, Lyra and Annie came inside holding their pillows.

“After careful consideration, we thought that, it’d be a shame if we didn’t sleep in the same room. After all, isn’t that the point of a sleepover?” Lyra said, looking composed, but she was hugging her pillow very lightly.

“There’s a spider in the room. Again.” Annie said while shivering hard.

“Do you guys a phobia?” Felix said.

“Yes. And no. It’s more like, spiders scare us so much.” Lyra said.

“That’s a phobia. Gosh, even you can’t act composed when it comes to spiders.” Felix chuckled. “So where do you two want to sleep?” Felix asked.

They both silent set down their pillows beside Felix.

“You’ve got to be joking. Right?” Felix said.

“We can’t feel safe elsewhere.” Annie said, “please Felix, we need it for the night.” Annie said.

“Okay.” Felix said.

“If you try anything funny, I’ll kill you.” Lyra said.

“Alright alright. But I’m sleeping in the middle because it’s my bed. Try not to fall.” Felix tried acting oblivious.

“Thanks again for helping us.” Annie whispered to his ear as she lied down.

“No problem.” Felix said and turned the other way, where Lysthia gave him is back.

As all three of them whispered good night, Felix tried to sleep but he just couldn’t get the idea out of his head that TWO girls are on his bed, in his room. The idea was rather exciting for him, and his boner was hard. It was just barely poking Lyras ass, she moved to make some distance. But it seemed obvious she’d fell. Instead, Felix made her some space, but that was at the expense of Annie’s space.

“Felix, I’m going to fall if this keeps up.” Annie whispered.

“I’m trying to make space for Lyra.” He whispered back.

“Then... I’ll just do this.” Annie hugged and scooted closer towards Felix.

“Annie!” Felix perked up and scooted closer to Lysthia, poking her ass way too bluntly this time. Lysthia remained silent as Felix whispered back: “Sorry.”

Felix was very excited, Annie’s breasts were touching his back through the fabric. They are very soft, and they were making Felix feel weird.

“Ugh, I hate to admit it, I can’t relax like this. Just this once, I’ll allow it, after all, you are a man, and I am a girl. Only natural.” Lysthia scooted closer to Felix and his boner was pressed tightly against her ass.

As Annie hugged tighter, Felix would preemptively scoot closer to Lyra and poke her even harder. Lyra was silent, but now, Felix was basically attached onto her, and he could feel her intense and fast heart beats. Annie’s heart beat too, was very fast.

“I’m sorry, forgive me Felix.” Annie licked Felix’s and nipped at Felix’s ear.

“!!!” Felix suddenly hitched and his hands pulled Lyra in for a hug. Now his cock was basically rubbing against her groin.

“Ah...” Lyra let out a compressed moan.

“Annie, calm down, please.” Felix whispered to Annie, but Annie didn’t let go of his ear.

“Lyra I’m so sorry. I’ll turn the other way.” Felix said and unwrapped his hand. But Lyra pushed her ass hard onto his cock.

“Lyra?!” Felix suddenly groaned.

“I... want you to continue.” Lyra said.

“...” Felix suppressed all of his moans. Shortly Lyra asked, “Do you like this?”

“Yes...” Felix whispered.

“Hehe, of course you do.” Lysthia giggled and shook her ass faster.

“Hey... Stop... I’ll seriously cum.” Felix whispered.

“...” Lyra ignored.

“Lyra. If you won’t stop... I’ll get very serious...” Felix said.

Lyra kept shaking her ass, this time, pushing it harder against Felix when suddenly Felix hugged her extremely tight. She stopped moving, and she felt her ass getting very warm.

After a moment, Felix started by licking Lyras ear. And his hands pulled her shirt to reveal her nipples, and he began pinching them.

“Ah...” Lyra softly moaned.

“Mhm...” Annie nipped harder at Felix’s ear and snuck her hands under his pants to stroke his cock.

Shortly after, Felix lowered his face to bite Lyras neck. Lyra didn’t expect it, it was oddly arousing her. She wishes he’d bite harder, but this sufficed.

“It’s hard again...” Annie panted as she stroked Felix’s cock.

“Lyra...” Felix snuck a hand below her panties and began rubbing her.

“AH!” Lyra moaned loudly, “AH!” Another loud moan quickly escaped her. She covered her mouth feeling embarrassed.

“That’s cute.” Felix said, “but, can you stop this?” Felix began fingering her. Starting with one finger, then two fingers, shortly pushing in the third.

“Ah... ah....” Lyra was hardly covering her moans.

“Annie, get off me.” Felix pushed Annie off the side and got up, allowing Lyra to fall on her back.

“Felix?” She said, panting hard.

“We’re going all the way.” Felix lined up his cock to her pussy and pushed it in all in one go.

“HIYAAAH!” Lyra groaned loudly.”

“Give me your hands.” Felix grabbed and held both Lyras hands.

“Lyra... you’re so cute... really wish you’d be more open...” Annie suddenly came in and kissed Lyra on the lips.

“Annie... Annie...” Lyra breathed very heavily, she was feeling heavy pain, and a lot of pleasure.

“I’m going to start moving.” Felix said.

“Okay...” Lyra muttered.

Felix started by going very slowly, and shortly, his pace got faster. He could tell when to go faster by Lyras hands. When she clenches extremely hard, it means that either she’s ready, or Felix is going too intensely.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Lyra kept moaning loudly.

“You’re having way too much fun.” Annie smooched Lyra to make the moans less audible.

“I’m going to cum soon.” Felix said.

“HIYAH!!!” Lyra suddenly started to shake hard.

The sudden amount of liquid oozing from Lyras vagina increased, it was a sign she had just orgasmed.

Pulling out, Felix came on her belly rather than cumming inside.

As Felix knelt backwards to relax, Annie shortly jumped on him purring for attention.

“Felix, do you like boobs?” Annie threw away her shirt and bra.

“I do...” Felix hugged her and relaxed his face between her breasts.

“Don’t sleep, its my turn now.” Annie poked his face.

“Annie... stop... I’ll rest a little...” Felix said.

“But you’ll sleep that way.” Annie said, poking his face even harder, but Felix opened his mouth and sucked on her finger.

“Hey!!!” Annette hitched loudly, “Guess I shouldn’t tell him that’s the finger I used to lick off his sperm...” she whispered to herself.

Shortly, Felix let go of her finger and started to lick her breasts.

“Hehe, you look cute Felix.” Annie commented as she reached an hand for his cock. She stroked it till it was hard again.

“Annie.” Felix suddenly paused and looked her in the face.

“Yes?” Annie said.

“Come here...” Felix smooches Annie.

It was their first kiss, but they pulled it off splendidly.

“Annie...” Felix pulled down her pants.

“Stop...” Annie said, “let’s do it like this.” Annie knelt down and raised her ass in the way.

“Annie, you’re very perverted.” Felix said.

“Just do it... I’m ready...” Annie said.

“Okay...” Felix lined up his cock and pushed his tip inside.

“Hiiii!” Annie began to quiver.

“I’ll push it in deeper.” Felix said.

“O-o-Kay.” Annie nodded, “AH!” She moaned loudly as Felix pushed it in all the way inside.

“That was a cute moan.” Felix commented, but Annie was struggling to keep her ass raised up.

“I’m... losing... all my... power...” Annie’s hands shook intensely.

As Felix started to move, Annie let out some moans. And each time Felix would go in and out, Annie’s hands would shake hard, she won’t be able to stay in this position for long.

“Are you okay?” Felix stopped moving.

“Yes, I... am!” Annie said, “just fuck me hard already.” Annie added.

“Okay.” Felix started to move and pick up his pace.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Annie moaned, she didn’t try suppressing them at all. Her hands were about to give in.

As Felix increased the pace to an intense rate, Annie’s hands eventually gave in, and her face fell directly on the pillow. Felix shortly grabbed her hands and lifted her face back up.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Annie was moaning even louder than before.

“I’m about to cum...” Felix warned.

“Do it inside! Yes! Yes! Ah!” Annie continued to moan loudly.

“Annie!!!” Felix suddenly pulled both of her hands vigorously slamming her onto him. Simultaneously, Felix slammed her back on the bad and came inside her ass. He kept cumming for what felt like minutes until he finally pulled out and relaxed.

“Ooahh...” Annie relaxed.

“Let’s sleep...” Felix said as he pulled Lyra closer and covered himself and everyone with the blanket.

“What do you think Lyra will say tomorrow?” Annie asked.

“I can’t think anymore...” Felix said.

“You deserve a rest...” Annie said.

Shortly, all three fell asleep.


End file.
